Finding Pip
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo". It appeared on YouTube on January 24, 2019. Cast: *Marlin - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Dory - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nemo - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Bloat - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Deb/Flo - Cindy Bear/Floral Rugg *Peach - Bean (UMIGO) *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Jacques - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Gurgle - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Jerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Moonfish - Various Fish Hooks Characters *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Bruce - Scar (The Lion King) *Anchor and Chum - Banzai and Nuka (The Lion King 1 & 2) *the Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) *the Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *the Seagulls as Themselves *the Whale - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Tad - Skye (PAW Patrol) *Pearl - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Sheldon - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Philip Sherman - Bluto (Popeye the Sailor Man) *Barbara - Olive (Popeye the Sailor Man) *Darla Sherman - Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Coral - Mrs. Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) *Barracuda - Steele (Balto) *Bill - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Ted - Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Bob - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) *Mr. Johansen - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) *Minnow - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Big Fish - Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *Lobsters - Walter, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Scooter (Muppets) *Swordfishes - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dolphins - Krypto and Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Other Fish Students - Doki, Mundi, Anabella, Gabi, Oto and Fico (Doki) *Bird Group #1 as Themselves *Birds on Lighthouse as Themselves *Bird Group #2 as Themselves *Crabs - Alley Cats (Stuart Little) *Other Pelicans - Owls (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Scene Index: *Finding Pip Part 1 - New Parents *Finding Pip Part 2 - A Terrible Fate *Finding Pip Part 3 - First Day of School *Finding Pip Part 4 - Field Trip *Finding Pip Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument *Finding Pip Part 6 - Pip Gets Captured! *Finding Pip Part 7 - Skipper Meets Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 8 - Meeting Scar, Banzai and Nuka *Finding Pip Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food *Finding Pip Part 10 - The Cage Gang *Finding Pip Part 11 - The Cave *Finding Pip Part 12 - Rudy Attacks *Finding Pip Part 13 - Pip's Initiation *Finding Pip Part 14 - Fish Hooks Impressions *Finding Pip Part 15 - Kakamora *Finding Pip Part 16 - The Filter *Finding Pip Part 17 - Penguins *Finding Pip Part 18 - The Good News *Finding Pip Part 19 - Off Ramp *Finding Pip Part 20 - Judy Hopps Speaks Dragon *Finding Pip Part 21 - Algae *Finding Pip Part 22 - Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City *Finding Pip Part 23 - The Airscum *Finding Pip Part 24 - Owls *Finding Pip Part 25 - Heather Muldoon! *Finding Pip Part 26 - Goodbye Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 27 - Pip and Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 28 - Hunting Net *Finding Pip Part 29 - Reunion *Finding Pip Part 30 - Back in the Park *Finding Pip Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Pip Ahoy! *Home *Balto *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go To Heaven *101 Dalmatians *PAW Patrol *Cats Don't Dance *Zootopia *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Doki (TV Series) *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Fish Hooks *Over the Hedge *Horton Hears A Who! *Popeye the Sailor *Rock Dog *UMIGO *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Skunk Fu! *Wander Over Yonder *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *The Hillbilly Bears *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Good Dinosaur *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Angry Birds Movie *Storks *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Backyardigans *Lilo & Stitch *The Muppets Series *The Secret Life of Pets *Krypto the Superdog *Stuart Little 1 & 2 *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Balto *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies-Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie-Spoof